Cancer Center Administration's purpose is to facilitate the overall planning, management and organization of the activities of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKGCC) and to provide the support necessary to achieve and maintain the highest standards of excellence in cancer research at the SKCCC. The Cancer Center Administration is responsible for both research and non-research responsibilities. The Center Administrative service areas include: University Finance and Research Administration, Human Resources, Planning, Marketing and Public Affairs, Development, Hospital Operations, Ambulatory Services, Hospital Finance, Hospital and University Revenue, and Information Systems. Center Administration performs a vital role in assuring that the Center achieves its goals and objectives and complies with NCI guidelines for Cancer Center Support Grants. These goals are accomplished through an administrative infrastructure that enables streamlined and effective assistance to the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors/Managers and general membership. Center Administration provides the centralized management of resources and services required for the Center's research activities, fiscal management, and reporting functions.